Final Fanatsy core XV The princess Huntress
by UKNE-12mark3
Summary: This is the tale of a girl who dreams to became warrior to make her world a better place but now she is given the job in double as she is tasked to protect two worlds from falling into the darkness of destruction.But her first obstacle is learning to be a princess and a fighter at the same time for the other kingdom of another world that gods say she should protect alongside hers.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XV and Rwby. And also I don't own any ost, music, references, quotes and character design that appear in this story. They belong to their rightful owners.

 **Author note:** This is a temporary ruby displaced fanfic but will return to the original Rwby story line later on. I going with Episode ignis alternate ending where Noctis and co are still in the end .The pairing is Ruby X OC (Aka Noctis's son aka a clone with a piece of Luna's DNA). Note Noctic and his group are not married and cloned themselves in cause of the return of the starscrouge with Noctis clone having a piece of Luna's DNA they managed to find. Ruby is 14 when this story occurs.

**Prologue:** The prophecy of the huntress

King Noctis sat on his throne as he recalled at the events that leads to him still being alive despite the prophecy saying that he was to die to save the world from eternal darkness. Despite that he knows that the starscrouge will return and probably will return when he and his companions are dead so nothing could stand its way.

Then he turned to the 16 year old that was kneeling before his throne. The boy looked actually like him except the blonde highlight present at the tips of his hair. Experiment –NJ was basically a clone of him with some of Luna's DNA making the next king with the power of oracle in his blood. A last defense if you will call it that. NJ was the part of a project called 'Brotherhood'. The other clones were basically copies of his teammates as the last defense against the starscourage's return.

But it seems their purpose will no longer be necessary as Bahamut come to him in a vision that he was still the true king to sacrifice himself for the greater good of the world but his clone or son is involved in another prophecy that involved the fate of his world and another but mostly the other because if that world falls the dark forces over there will have enough power to cross over to his.

 **Flashback (16 Years old ago)**

" **A huntress from a remnant of the once was will lead our and her forces to victory against the ruler of the negative and bring prosperity to the two worlds. But she must first receives and learn the other world teaching and wed a king from the lineage of the ring."** Bahamut proclaimed.

Noctis sat there on his throne and took in most insanely vague and yet simple prophecy he had ever heard in his life and was able to decipher a good amount of it. For starter, It does not involves him which praised the astrals for but it will involve a possible descendent or offspring of his which in translation from the astrals means 'Go fuck a girl and get yourself a kid or else' Which will never happen cause when Luna died he lost all hope of finding someone that could love him on the same level she did unless he decided to clone himself.

Wait clone himself.

At that moment, he had the most wonderful idea, one idea that will let stay true to his deceased love and still bring forth an offspring of their blood. A king of lucis with the power of an oracle and with this so called huntress at his offspring side both may know peace.

With that thought in mind, He proceeds to ask Bahamut on more information on His future Daughter- in- law.

" **She will arrive when her chosen one is of will arrive like a shooting star but surrounded with the petal of reddest roses."** Bahamut answered while Noctis resisted to bashing his head on his throne.

Could the astral try to try to deliver simple prophecy without making it as vague like hell!

Is not like they can make the poor girl fall from the sky right?

So why does he have this feeling that will do just that.

 **(Present time)**

"Ah? Dad you might want to see this" His clone son called him as he saw the boy staring at something outside the window.

When he got there and saw what his son was seeing, he resisted the urge to face palm as it seems the astrals took their prophecy too literally as he looking at a rose colored comet that rapidly approaching palace's garden.

He turned to his son and sighed

"Get the ambulance and a guest room ready because we expected a visitor today." He told Noctis junior as he began his walk towards the comet intended crash site leaving a confused teenager who just got something from the astrals.

They just gave him a fiancée who can kick ass.


End file.
